jksfandomcom-20200213-history
Adam Berg
|8-16| |}} |place_of_birth = Utah |degree = Advertising |hair_color = Blond |eye_color = Brown |twitter = TheAdamBerg |instagram = heyadamberg}} If you were looking for the guest star named '''Adam', you can find him here.'' Additional information Home state: Utah (Lone Peak HS grad) LDS mission: Taiwan Favorite food: Potstickers Favorite sports: Volleyball Biggest fear: Snakes Favorite school subject: Spanish Least favorite school subject: Math Favorite sketch: Aww Yeah Interview with Adam turned 26 this past year and blogged about 30 things he wanted to do before age 30. “Star in a TV comedy series” didn’t make the list — he checked that off starting in 2012. But on paper, his career shouldn’t have taken a turn for the funny. Adam had never written anything comedic and had no performing experience worth writing home about. But it was 2010, he was in college and had nothing to lose. He wrote two minutes of original material and auditioned for Divine Comedy in front of 400. His sketch was a “Where’s Waldo” piece where he was on the phone while looking for things. At the end, you realize he’s been talking about Osama Bin Laden and where he’s hiding. “Now my life is laughing,” Adam says. And about that 30 before 30 list? So far he has checked off “bottle feed bears” at Bear World in Idaho. He swam in a hot springs, thanks to the Crater in Midway. Now he just needs to experience a sensory deprivation tank, go to South America, fly first class, kiss a stranger and climb to his goal weight of 175 pounds. Life coaches: “This past summer, I finished school and wondered what to do with my life. My parents were the ones who told me to stick with the show full time.” Tough losses: “After my mission, I felt strongly I should work at the MTC in the Chinese department. The group interview went well. The teaching interview went well. They said they liked me but did not hire me. Later, I was offered a job in the ESL department, which would have fulfilled my dream of teaching at the MTC, but the job started at 2 a.m and I had an 8 a.m. class. Sadly, I didn’t take the job, but that had a domino effect that led me to audition for Divine Comedy. A tough loss became a big win.” Pre-game rituals: “Despite how much we see each other, we never run out of things to talk about, so we’re chatting and dancing around before the show. It’s important to get our bodies moving before we get on stage so not all the energy is in our voices.” Memorable sketch: “In Season 3, one scene started off with me looking exhausted. Our director had me run around the building and do burpees right before we filmed. Then I ran right onto the scene.” Post-game: “I’m wired and tired after a show. We often have 12- or 14-hour workdays, but often I still stay up all night.” On fans: “I’m a normal boring person — I wouldn’t want a picture with me. It’s surreal when fans stop me when family or friends are watching because they think I’m just a normal person, and they are right. I don’t go anywhere without showering anymore because the most common thing we get asked is to take pictures.” Other common questions: “Do you get paid? How long do you plan to stay on the show? How long will the show last?" People are worried that it will end abruptly. Competitive streak: “I’m competitive with myself. Before Season 6, I had written eight sketches, but I’ve written a lot for our next season, so now I’m up to 11 or 12. I’ve written more than the equivalent of an entire episode, and I like to track my progress that way.” Exercise preferences: “I’ll do P90X yoga, but only the 30-minute one.” Twin towers: Adam’s twin sister is an accountant. He is roommates with Dave Vance (who wrote the Hunger Games Parody sketches), Mike Dalton, and fellow cast members Matt Meese and Stacey Harkey. His dog Mycroft has also been featured in several sketches. About Me: “I love LOST! And I love knowing more about Lost than other people. It’s that ridiculous. I’m a big fan of foreign languages and love those moments when I realize I’m listening to Spanish music while doing my Chinese homework. I enjoy being tall, eating popcorn, and making people (mostly myself) laugh. If you ever see me around, come give me a high five! I love those too!” Category:Cast Members